The Ferriswheel
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Exactly a year after N left Unova, White rides the ferriswheel and thinks about what she has lost. Ferriswheelshipping.


**Note: _I know I call the character White, but it's really the game character Hilda/Touko. But I prefer White so sorry if that confuses anybody somehow xD._**

**_Also I might end up writing a happy ending to this at some point just because I really hate leaving something off at a sad ending x_x"_**

* * *

It was her way of trying to move on she supposed. White had decided to ride the ferriswheel exactly 365 days after N had left Unova...left _her._

White stared out over the horizon. The last time she had been on this ferriswheel she had been so innocent, so naive...and with him...N...She now flinched at the name. N was gone... Gone off to who knows where and White...was terrified she'd never see him again. She really had nothing to be sad about except maybe a bit annoyed that the ferris wheel had stopped at the very top...she didn't really mind though...she loved the ferriswheel because it gave her the bittersweet reminder of the person she had lost...Not lost...Lost made it sound like N was dead...maybe misplaced was a better word? White sighed and gave up...N was off to go explore new regions. She knew deep down he'd never forget her but she doubted he'd ever come back for her either. N had told her to live her dreams...and she had. White was now the Pokemon champion, she had all the money and fame she had dreamt about as a beginning Pokemon Trainer. She wondered if N knew that? Did she think that she had finally lived out the dream she had always wanted...Because right now that just wasn't true...Now White's only dream was to see him again. To see him smile. To hear his laugh. She wouldn't even mind another one of his lectures about how humans and Pokemon should be separated as much as she disagreed with them.

"He saw the error of his ways, you showed him. You'll never hear one of those lectures again" White chuckled to herself feeling tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

She knew coming here was a bad idea. This ferriswheel just had so many old memories tied to it. Memories White certainly didn't want to forget but ones she didn't necessarily want to remember either. She felt her eyes burning...she just had to cry but she knew that wasn't an option. If she was seen crying in a crowded place like this the media would have some big fake story up about her in minutes and White knew that wouldn't exactly make her feel better... She had really thought she was ready for this...guess not...She couldn't really handle anywhere that reminded her of N...unfortunately most places in Unova reminded her of N...Constant sadness...Everywhere...

Her best friend Bianca had suggested that she try moving to another region. She had said a fresh start was all White needed to get over this. Plus, maybe she'd happen upon N in the region she chose to go to. It wasn't like he would be that hard to track down. The media was constantly showing news reports of Pokemon being mysteriously saved from tight spots and White always knew that it was N saving another Pokemon...but she knew he wouldn't let himself be known to her if she was to be in the same location as him. That thought just made her more upset. N had always thought he was holding her back. They could never be together, couldn't even be friends. They were the two heroes, they were destined for tragedy. White had compared them to Romeo and Juliet but had made sure to add that they were smart enough not to get themselves killed. N had laughed at that but in the end his response stayed firm. He truly believed that the King of Team Plasma was never to be in love with the girl destined to stop it.

White wondered, now that Team Plasma had shown it's true colors, had N's mind changed?

That was something White could never be sure of. After his father had betrayed him and then had been defeated by White, N had looked so defeated. So confused. So upset. But he had still pushed White away...He had looked so confused as he left even though he seemed completely confident in what he was doing...Maybe N never wanted to see her again. Maybe she'd remind him too much of what could have happened. N never wanting to see her again just made White want to sob even more...She needed to get home...

Luckily at that moment the ferriswheel began moving again. When she was finally let out she was showered in apologies from the workers. White just smiled as if the emotion moment she had just been forced to endure had never happened. When she finally escaped the sea of apologies, White sent out her Unfezant and asked it to fly her home.

"Unnnfez?" Unfezant tilted it's head as if it noticed her sadness

White smiled sadly "I'm alright, just take me home"

White usually liked the feeling of the warm summer air on her face...but she hardly noticed it today. Her home, the Pokemon league, was right on top of the ruins of N's castle. The place he had grown up. You could almost feel his presence if you worked too close to it...It seemed to White that it was impossible to escape the King if Team Plasma. Sometimes she didn't really mind. Sometimes it seemed like she was still that innocent girl on her journey occasionally bumping into the handsome stranger.

In the air above the Unova region White finally let tears flow down her face as she thought about the green haired boy who she loved more than anything else in the world...and how she may never see him again.


End file.
